


Mistletoe Rule

by waytooshy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drunk Character, Elsanna Secret Santa (Disney), Elsanna Secret Santa 2020 (Disney), F/F, Incest, Kissing, Mistletoe shenanigans, Public Incestuous Activity, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, borderline dubcon kissing in some cases, college party, drunk college kids being drunk college kids, everyone is making out, minor appearances by other Disney characters, possibly buzzed driving, rating might go up if I go insane and write another chapter, secret santa gift, underage means 19 y/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytooshy/pseuds/waytooshy
Summary: There's only one rule to this party, and it's one everyone must follow: if you're standing under the mistletoe, you kiss whoever's there with you. No excuses.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Mistletoe Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishycoffee/gifts).



> This story was written as an Elsanna (Sudden) Secret Santa 2020 gift for Fishycoffee.

Elsa had no idea how she’d even end up in this situation.

It was a house party like any other she typically would avoid like the fire–a sea of sweaty, drunk college kids mingling and basically grinding against each other for a few hours under a false pretend of Holiday cheer. This ‘Christmas themed’ meetup was advertised to her as ‘just a small get together for some friends’ by Kristoff (who was as good as dead as soon as she found him), but looking closely now she estimated there were over a hundred people in this–cabin? Summer house? Regular house with an obscenely big lounge area and inside pool? Whatever it was, it apparently belonged to the resident chief douchebag Gaston’s family.

But even though she was more than sure each and every person from all of the classes she shared with Kristoff (and some from those she _didn’t_ share with him), she hasn’t yet seen the man himself since she arrived.

She was chilling in the corner of the room with a red cup filled with _mystery liquid_ that smelled strongly of alcohol and tasted like a mixture of black cherry soda, cinnamon and _mint_ of all things. She sipped on it every now and then, grimacing every time. Guess there was no getting used to this flavor.

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

The entire room erupted in a chant, and Elsa looked over to the arched entryway, trying to discern who the poor victims were this time.

There was one, simple rule to this entire ‘Christmas party’–and from what she understood, everyone was invited and allowed to stay so long as they did not try to break it. It was dubbed _very cleverly_ as the Mistletoe Rule, and it meant precisely what anyone would guess from the name.

In the entryway, just above the arch frame, Gaston and company hanged a giant–and when Elsa said giant she meant she literally had no idea where they even found one that big–mistletoe, and any two people caught standing there for longer than a second had to kiss.

Seemed pretty simple to avoid, and yet the room erupted into the screams of _KISS_ every now and then as people either got distracted, stood there on purpose or somehow got tricked, or simply pulled over to stand there with someone else (usually Gaston, which Elsa found pretty fucking disgusting and non-consensual.)

Right now, she could see the couple that everyone called Snow White and Prince Charming (very original) locking faces under the mistletoe, and she assumed this was one of those _on purpose_ cases.

Which everybody seemed to agree were the least entertaining ones, so as soon as they started kissing everybody turned their attention back to whatever or whoever they were doing before.

Simple rule that Elsa decided to avoid at any cost.

She’d stayed glued in her spot for close to twenty minutes now, too scared to move to anywhere that some single guy could drag her away from until she found Kristoff and could cling to him like a leech.

Another sip of the mystery drink, and she grimaced again. The mint was really not working well with the black cherry.

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

She lifted her gaze again, curious to see someone get caught again so quickly–and this time it seemed to be one of those accident encounters, as she spotted Meg, the girl she took Greek with last semester awkwardly bend down to kiss that one girl she never remembered the name of, but knew she was one of the Wayne Allwine College’s swim team stars.

They shared a meek peck on the lips, to which the crowd booed loudly and started chanting for an actual kiss, until the poor girls gave in to peer pressure and practically started making out right where they stood, finally gaining cheers from (especially the male part of) their audience.

It was a very depressing time to be alive, Elsa mused.

Another few minutes passed by with nothing much happening, except for the two freshmen guys trying to do something shady in the kitchen almost setting a pot–or pan, Elsa couldn’t see well from where her back was glued to the wall–on fire and needing to put it out with their hoodies, to some of the seniors’ delight.

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

Some guys she could vaguely place in her _Probably Seen Around Once, Maybe Twice_ folder were apparently trying to devour each other’s faces, while their friends stood at the side laughing their asses off like this was the best thing to ever happen to them. Which, in itself, Elsa found pretty sad.

She finally spotted Kristoff entering the room, giving the cursed spot a wide berth. When she thought he was looking more or less her way, she raised one of her arms up and waved, trying to ignore the few guys that immediately waved back and hoping they won’t be dickheads enough to come over and talk to her.

It took Kristoff a nice hot–from Elsa’s shame as she felt like a complete idiot, just standing there and waving–minute to notice her, but he waved back and started a slow journey through the quicksands of writhing human bodies that was the so-called ‘dancefloor.’

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

Elsa glanced above his head to see her lab partner, Cassandra, making out with that wannabe hippie girl who refused to wear shoes so long as it was warm enough.

“Hey, Elsa!” Kristoff seemed a little nervous, but he tried to mask it with a wide smile, and she immediately knew he knew she knew what he did. “Whassup?”

“Just enjoying the party,” she said, hoping it sounded as sarcastically as it did in her head even over the loud music. “Thanks for the invite, by the way.”

“Yeah, no problem, the more the merrier,” he laughed, but there was still that hint of stress in his voice. “Sorry for uh…”

Elsa arched an eyebrow. “For this?”

He nodded as she gestured widely to pretty much everything in the room.

“It’s fine,” she lied. “I’m just trying to avoid getting roped into _that_.”

She pointed to the archway just as the crowd went _KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!_ again, and she furrowed her brows at Belle, the girl who literally always sat in the library, kissing that one girl who had a tendency to fall asleep in every lecture.

“Yeah it’s–” Kristoff started, then looked like he was looking for the right words to use for a moment. “It’s uh, it’s something. I heard Gaston was thinking of making it like, a rule to do it but I didn’t think people would actually follow through with that.”

As if to prove his point, the crowd cheered loudly as Belle dipped the other girl mid-kiss.

“I still can’t understand how someone like you is friends with him and Hans,” Elsa sighed, twirling the cup in her hand to mix the mystery drink. She furrowed her brows when it didn’t bubble like a cartoon witch’s potion. “You really could do so much better.”

“Hey, I have other friends!” Kristoff huffed defensively. “Like… like you. And Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel. That was the hippie girl’s name. Disturbingly fitting.

“It’s just that hanging around Gaston is good for picking up girls.”

Elsa grimaced. “Is it, though?” She looked over to where Gaston and his Best Bro, Hans were both leaning against the wall, trying to chat up some poor girls. “In my experience girls usually run away from him.”

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

Another token straight couple took the _stage_ under the mistletoe, and the redhead Hans was talking to turned around to look at them.

Elsa felt the blood drain from her face.

“Damn, I swear they’re doing it on purpose…” Kristoff muttered, taking a sip from his own cup, seemingly unimpressed by the flavor. “I mean come on, how hard is it to avoid– Elsa, are you okay?”

Elsa was still looking past Kris, at the girl next to Hans, with her voice dead in her throat.

“Earth to Elsa!”

He waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it, sending him an annoyed look.

“You cool, bro?” he asked cautiously, taking a step back. “You look like you’re ready to murder someone.”

“I _am_ ,” she answered through gritted teeth. She shoved her still almost full cup into his hand, and without further explanation left to have a _civilized talk_ with Gaston and company.

Before she managed to make it through the sea of bodies, though, Hans and both of the girls were gone, and Gaston was already on his way to bother someone else.

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

The crowd seemed exceptionally enthusiastic this time, but Elsa didn’t have time nor energy to look at who might be getting that kind of reaction.

“Hey, Gaston!”

She stopped like two feet away from him, fuming, but he didn’t seem to even hear her over the music. He was saying something Elsa couldn’t make out to a girl that he was–very, _very_ creepily–holding by the wrist.

“GASTON!”

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

The girl took the double distraction opportunity and dashed, spilling some clear drink–water? Or was there some other, more palatable alcohol option that Elsa was not privy to?–on Gaston’s chest on her way. He swore loudly and grabbed his shirt, holding it away from his skin while he turned to face Elsa with a stupidly mad expression.

“What!?” he roared, looking above her–at the people under the mistletoe, she guessed–before he turned his attention to her for real this time. “Oh, it’s you.”

Elsa scowled. It’s _you_. The way he said it, she was sure that on a list of things he respects she was somewhere right below a cockroach. He’d probably squash her then and there if he was promised no consequences for that action.

Funnily enough, this was definitely not the case when they’d first met–P.E. two years ago–and he instantly tried to hit on her. Then kept trying. For _three weeks_.

It took her outright yelling _‘I’m GAY, take a fucking hint!’_ for him to stop.

“There’s minors in here,” she said simply, not giving him the satisfaction of any sort of reaction.

He shrugged.

“You served them alcohol!” She was almost sure she saw both the girls holding red cups–and a little less than almost sure that there was no choice of non-alcoholic drinks, now that she caught a whiff of Gaston’s shirt and realized the girl had to be drinking straight up _vodka_ from the cup, which honestly was mildly impressive–and she was _definitely_ sure at least one of them was a minor.

“So?”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “So it’s illegal, you idiot.”

He shrugged again. “And what are you gonna do, call the cops?” He started unbuttoning his soggy shirt, and she fought the need to turn away at the sight of his hairy chest. “Whatever. Get out of my way, I gotta change.”

He shoved past her and stormed out of the room, and Elsa was left alone in a crowd, with only her frustration as company.

///

She found her hanging out in the hallway leading to the inside pool, alone.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” she hissed as soon as she was close enough to grab her arm, nails digging into bare skin.

She jumped, then yelped in pain, and only then turned around to look at her. “Elsa!” she exclaimed _happily_ , which almost took Elsa off-guard enough to put out her anger, if not for the fact that she was also obviously at least a little _drunk_. “Oh my god, I didn’t know you’d be here!”

She tried to squeeze out of Elsa’s grip, then gave up when she realized it was not happening and instead went for option two–slinging her wobbly, drunk arm over Elsa’s shoulder in a half-assed attempt to hug her.

“Bet you wouldn’t have come if you knew,” she muttered, not even bothering to raise her voice anymore when her ear was right next to Elsa’s lips. After an awkward few seconds she pushed her away _gently_ –who knew if she was not-drunk enough to keep her balance, and Elsa didn’t want her to fall over and hit her head–and looked at her with a critical eye. “How’d you even get here?”

“I was invited!” she proclaimed proudly, but the hiccup that followed really ruined the tone. “Some guy from your college swung by my school like...earlier this week–”

“Was it Hans?”

“What?”

“The guy you were talking to?” She looked at her expectantly, but Anna only blinked in confusion. “Hans, the– he’s like...tall, red hair, sideburns–”

“OH!” She slapped her forehead so loudly Elsa flinched. “Yeah, no, no I don’t think it was– where is he now anyway? I think he said he’s gonna get me something else to drink and then we can go to the pool and then Ti was like ‘whatever, I’m going to the pool now’ and I was like ‘I’m gonna wait for him’ and you came and– oh, yeah! So that guy, not sideburns– you said Hans? Well, so not Hans, some other guy, he came by and asked one girl if she’d wanna come to this party, and she was like ‘yeah, whatev’ and he was like ‘cool, bring some friends’ and she said ‘okaaay’ and she came up to me and Ti and she was like ‘hey you wanna come to this party’ and we were like ‘sureee’ and her brother–”

“Yeah, amazing story,” Elsa interrupted, not really sure how much more of it she could take while _she_ was still pretty sober. “How much did you drink?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Like two cups?”

“Two cups of _what?_ ”

“This uh…this thing...”

“Black cherry, mint, tastes like shit?”

“Oh my god, yeah!” She gagged, and for a moment Elsa was scared she was really going to throw up right where they stood, but she seemed to be faking it for dramatic effect. “Worst _booze_ I’ve ever–”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “I’m your sister, Anna,” she cut in with a sigh. “You don’t have to pretend to be cool.”

Anna looked genuinely hurt. “I _am_ cool.”

“Yeah, but not like _that_.” She stifled a groan. “Not like _look at me, I drink sooo much alcohol cause I’m not some wittle baby–”_

“I’m nineteen!”

Elsa put a hand over her sister’s mouth. “Yeah, why don’t you scream that louder? I bet some of these jerks haven’t realized that yet and would hate to miss out on a chance with a drunk, naive–”

Anna’s eyes flashed, and Elsa realized she might have gone just a little bit too far.

“ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”_ echoed surprisingly quietly from the other room.

“I’m not naive,” Anna said in a scarily–considering how drunk she appeared to be–sober and grim voice. “I know when to say ‘no’ to a guy, and I’m not even interested in him _like that_ at all,” she huffed angrily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s just a party and I’m having _fun_ , Elsa, you should try it sometimes.”

Elsa kept the _but guys like him don’t just understand ‘no’_ remark to herself.

“Anyway, I’m thirsty, and that _Hans_ guy is taking _forever_ to come back,” she chirped again in her normal happy, if maybe a little irritated way. “So _I’m_ gonna go and find something _non-alcoholic_ to drink so that you can _mope_ around thinking you did your _sisterly duty._ ”

She started walking away before Elsa even processed what just happened, and she was almost half of the way back ahead when the processing arrived at the _move, you dumbass!_ command line.

“Anna, wait–” she almost fell over her own legs as she tried to catch up to her hurriedly, before she either disappeared in the crowd again or the music got too loud to talk. “I’m sor–”

“Ah, there she is!”

Three things happened at once. One, Anna reached the main lounge– living– dancing, whatever, room. Two, Elsa noticed Hans and Gaston–now in a disturbingly tight red t-shirt–lurking near the hot zone of the entrance. Three, Hans spotted Anna.

He was reaching for her to pull her under the mistletoe like she saw them do it before.

So, as every responsible older sister, she sped up to a full run and crossed the entryway with Anna, pulling her closer to herself before Hans could even try it.

“Elsa?” Anna looked up at her, confused. “What the h–”

“Hans wanted to force you to make out with him,” Elsa muttered quickly, releasing her hold of Anna’s shoulder. “I’ll explain later, let’s–”

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

They both looked around, confused when they didn’t see a couple ready to–

_Shit._

Their eyes snapped back to each other at the same time, and then up to the ceiling. They were standing under the damn mistletoe.

“KISS! KISS!” The crowd’s chants got more pressing. “KISS!”

Elsa had to be white as a paper now. In her valiant attempt to save her little sister from a creep, _she_ ended up being the creep herself. Fucking peer pressure.

“We’re sisters!” Anna tried shouting over the crowd, and for the first time tonight she sounded actually, truly stressed. “Cut it out! WE’RE SISTERS!”

The chants softened considerably, almost to a full stop. Some of the people closest to them exchanged uncomfortable looks, some shaking their heads or saying something that she couldn’t really hear. Somewhere from her right she heard a snippet of ‘ _–I mean this whole rule thing is stupid anyway.’_

And just as Elsa thought they were going to be let go with a shrug, someone laughed like a fucking hyena. Other people followed.

“Mistletoe rule!” Someone shouted from the ‘dancefloor’, and by now everyone stopped to look at them.

“It’s just a kiss, come on!” Someone from the other side of the room.

“Fucking buzzkills!”

“KISS!” Elsa looked back at Anna. “KISS!” Anna looked back at Elsa. “KISS!” Elsa took a deep breath. “KISS!”

“Anna,” Elsa whispered her name just loud enough for Anna to hear. She felt heat rising to her face. “We can just leave–”

“KISS!”

To her shock, Anna climbed on her toes and closed the distance between them.

It was… soft. Anna’s lips were soft. She put a hand on Elsa’s shoulder to secure herself, still a little wobbly in her heels and with the alcohol in her system. Elsa responded, placing her own hand on Anna’s hip, the soft fabric–was it satin? She barely remembered that shopping trip, but she was almost sure it was real satin–of her green dress almost giving her the illusion of bare skin. She held her steady in place as Anna slung her arm around her neck, quite the same as before but this time with a completely different intent.

Somehow, her other hand landed just above Anna’s ass. Somehow, they kept going–Elsa briefly remembered the _boos_ at the two girls before and noted they didn’t get any so far. Somehow, Anna’s tongue was now between her lips, then pressing against her palate, and somehow Elsa found herself lost exploring her little sister’s mouth. She tasted like that awful mixture of black cherry, mint and cinnamon, but somehow, something that had to be just _Anna_ made it so amazingly sweet, and Elsa could not get enough no matter how deep she ventured.

Anna let a breath out through her nose and sped up, almost aggressively, pressing her chest hard into Elsa’s, so hard she could feel her heart beating like a sledgehammer–or was it her own? Was it both? She could not tell where one heartbeat stopped and the other started anymore. All she knew was it _hurt_ and it was _wonderful_.

The hand at the back of Elsa’s neck got greedier too, nails digging into her skin even through the flannel of her shirt as she tried to bring her closer, as if that was even physically possible while their hips flushed together so close Elsa could feel Anna’s heat through her own pants.

In the back of her mind, Elsa was aware that someone stopped the music. That the room was oddly quiet. That the only voices she could hear were frantic whispers.

But that was in the _back_ of her mind. The rest of it was busy with _Anna_.

Oh dear god, this felt a thousand times better than any kiss she’d ever had before.

They finally broke apart after a good few minutes, and the room grew completely silent as they stared at each other, a million emotions flashing over each of their faces.

And for that one, silent moment it felt like they were there alone, and as if this– completely insane, illegal and immoral thing they just did happened in the safety of Elsa’s own bedroom, and that any moment now they could _continue_. Elsa _wanted_ to continue.

Anna’s lips were still parted, puffy and rosy from the friction. Her eyes were glistening in the dim light of the room, her pupils dilated, deep, bottomless holes that Elsa felt herself pulled in. To stay forever. Safe and warm in a blanket of Anna’s eyelashes.

Did she just fucking fall in lo–

They snapped out of their spell as the first notes of _Sweet Home Alabama_ hit the speakers, and the crowd erupted in mad cheers and laughter.

Elsa looked around, still dazed and positively horrified at what just went through her mind. Hans and Gaston were standing the closest to them, the first slack-jawed and the other sporting a disgusting grin and– no, she should _not_ have looked down. Instead she stared ahead, over the people literally _applauding them_ and across the room to find Kristoff staring at her in shock.

He was still holding the red cup she’d left with him just about twenty minutes ago.

“We should go,” she said, and she didn’t even have to (or wanted to) turn back to Anna to know she nodded.

They reached the front door just as the crowd reached the chorus.

///

They were sitting in the car in complete silence for about fifteen minutes, slowly making their way through the mostly vacant roads, listening to the random chatter on the radio that made no sense to either of them at the moment.

“Should you be driving?” was the first thing Anna said, barely loud enough to make it to Elsa over the now constantly breaking out radio.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

They’ve already driven a few miles. What difference would it make?

“But you drank–”

“I’m _fine_ , Anna,” she repeated, mildly irritated. “I’d barely even had like half a cup of that shit, I don’t know how the fuck you were able to survive the taste for _two cups_.”

Maybe the flavor was better for Anna than it was for her. It _did_ taste so much better in her mouth. Or maybe Anna’s mouth just tasted so good it could drown it out– she wondered what she tasted like now that it’s been a while since she drank.

Fuck.

Anna sat deeper in her seat and turned her head towards the fogged up window. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, and Elsa wasn’t even sure she was supposed to hear it.

Aaand now she was taking her anger out on the wrong person.

“No, I–” Elsa started, then let out a frustrated sigh. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and focused her gaze far ahead on the road, unblinking until the edges of her vision blurred enough that she could not see even a glimpse of Anna anymore. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted, or– or the other thing.”

Anna shuffled and moved forward, but Elsa’s steel resolve kept her eyes on the road.

“Other thing?”

She could barely make out the outline of Anna’s hands reaching towards the aircon vent, and it made her realize it was still pretty cold in the car. Her stupid AC was failing at the worst possible moment. With a groan, she moved to put the heat up higher in hopes it would kick in–just at the same time Anna apparently had a similar thought. Their fingers touched for maybe half of a second.

Elsa yanked her hand back to the wheel like she got burned.

“The– you know.” The AC dial squeaked as Anna turned it herself. “Being an ass to you at the party and the, uh… the mistletoe and all.”

“You mean the kiss?”

Elsa flinched. “Yeah.”

“I didn’t know there was something to apologize for.” Anna’s voice was soft and reassuring, and just the kind of thing Elsa did _not_ need right now. “But if it is then _I_ should be apologizing. I kissed you.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Elsa huffed, and finally turned to look at her briefly. Anna was still perched at the edge of her seat with her hands pressed into the vent, rubbing them together to spread the heat faster. “I pulled you there.”

“Well, yeah,” Anna agreed with a barely noticeable shrug. “But that was so that… uh… the guy–”

“Hans,” Elsa offered.

“Hans! God, why is it so hard to remember…” She shook her head. “But yeah, so that Hans wouldn’t do it. Honestly, that’s some messed up, shady stuff they were pulling– literally!”

Elsa remembered something suddenly. “You think your friend is gonna be okay?”

“What?” She could see Anna turn in her direction. “Oh, you mean Ti? Yeah, I bet she found that other girl I told you about, I think she was at the pool…”

She trailed off. For a moment, they fell back into that awkward pocket of silence–this time only boosted by static noise as the radio signal cut off completely once they entered a more forested area.

“But, yeah,” Anna ‘continued’ right as they passed the sign informing them their town was 25 miles away, as if no more than a few seconds passed since she last spoke. “Thank you. For pulling me, I mean. Saved me some embarrassment.”

Elsa just laughed wryly. “ _Saved_ you embarrassment?” she asked in the most incredulous tone possible. “Anna, you ended up kissing _me_ instead, in front of what? Close to a hundred people?”

“I don’t care about those peo–”

“And you’re right, what they were doing was creepy as fuck, but I ended up doing the _same_.” She barely noticed she was speeding up. Her entire body was so tense that she didn’t even really feel her foot pressing down harder on the gas pedal. “I’m a creep.”

“What? No!” Anna was now fully turned towards her, one of her hands flying out to land on Elsa’s thigh, and Elsa almost swerved. “Elsa, no, oh my god don’t even say that!”

“Anna–”

“No, let me speak,” her voice was suddenly much more forceful, and she gave Elsa a little squeeze for emphasis. “I kissed you– no, I’m speaking! I kissed you, and I didn’t have to kiss Hans, and I’m sure I would enjoy kissing him much less than you. So, thank you.”

Elsa blinked. “ _Less_?”

“What?”

“You’d enjoy kissing him _less_?”

“Really, that’s your takeaway?”

“No, what I mean–” she hitched. Her heart hammered in her chest like crazy, the little demon at the back of her mind that had the time of its life under that mistletoe having moved along her veins to rest there. But how the hell was she supposed to ask what she wanted without sounding like a totally depraved heathen? “Y-you enjoyed kissing me?”

Oh, fuck, she really didn’t do a good job at hiding the little hopeful note from her voice. Her eyes dropped to look down at Anna’s hand still on her thigh. Might as well take a good look before she stops touching her forever.

“Yeah.”

Her eyes snapped back on the road, afraid to look sideways. “ _Yeah_?” she repeated in a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

“I did.” There was a smile on Anna’s voice. “Elsa, you’re good, you’re a good person. You came looking for me because I was doing something admittedly objectively stupid, and the way I see it you only wanted to save me from making an even dumber and quite possibly mentally scaring mistake. And that party was lame, anyway.” She gave Elsa’s thigh another soft squeeze. “And, uh– you’re a good kisser, which like... isn’t something I ever thought I’d say to my sister.”

Elsa deflated.

“But I–” She stopped, then let out a shaky breath, and Elsa felt herself freeze in fear at what could possibly follow a _but_ here. “I-I’d do it again, Elsa. The kiss.”

That was _definitely_ not what she expected to follow a _but_.

“I’d kiss you again.”

Elsa’s mouth was dry.

“You– you seemed into it?” Anna squeaked out after a moment of silence. “D-did I make it weird? I’m sorry, I– fuck, I didn’t mean– I mean I _did_ but if you...” She trailed off, and the static noise from the radio _almost_ drowned out her heavy breathing. “Please say something?”

Her voice was so tiny and scared it almost tore Elsa’s heart in half. “S-sorry,” she said, trying to fight away the overwhelming hot in her face that was almost making it impossible to keep her eyes on the road. That, and the fact that at the moment the only thing she wanted to see was Anna. “You just– you took me by surprise. That’s all.”

Though maybe it was better she couldn’t see her.

“It was a good kiss,” she forced out through a clenched throat, feeling very much like a teenager talking to their first crush. Only this was her sister, and earlier today she wouldn’t even have thought to say, do or even _think_ any of the things she was thinking. “I liked it, too.”

She’d heard of love at first sight.

“And I’d repeat it, too.”

Was there something like love at first kiss, though? With her _sister_?

“There’s an abandoned parking lot a few minutes from here, take the next turn right.”

That hit Elsa entirely out of the left field. She laughed, and it was as if most of her nervousness just left. She said it. And she survived it. And Anna was still… Anna. Sweet, perfect Anna. “You’re insane.”

“No!” Anna was laughing, too. “We’re _both_ insane. We made out under a mistletoe in front of– how many did you say? Like a hundred people? And we just casually admitted we wanna make out _more_.”

Elsa gulped.

“So since we’re already there, why not go further insane and just do it?”

Elsa gulped _harder_.

“The AC is choking,” she said in a shaky voice, noticing Anna’s hand shiver lightly on her thigh. “You’ll be cold.”

Anna gave her a much _bolder_ squeeze than before. “Then keep me warm.”

There was probably no such thing as _love_ at first kiss. But attraction– attraction was insane, and they were both insane, and the world was insane and Elsa was about to plunge deeper.

She took the next turn right.


End file.
